User blog:Hermione524/The Seventh Year of Rose Weasley Chapter Three
I decided to delete Leah Almiri...she kind of disappeared after chapter six and I couldn't find a way to bring her back in, so she's been deleted. Bye-bye. Chapter Three Many hours later, we arrived at Hogsmeade station. I watched a scared crowd of first years follow Hagrid as I climbed into an empty carriage. Lily joined me, as did Michelle and Rihanna. Until the Sorting, nothing unusual happened. I took my seat at the Ravenclaw table, joined by my cousins Dominique and Louis. A nervous group of first years walked in. I recognized a few of them, but most of their faces I didn’t recognize. Headmistress McGonagall (for the last year before her retirement – she deserves it, I think she’s over 100) gave the normal speech to the first years about the Sorting, and then the Sorting Song began. Quite a while ago it was '' ''When Voldemort was in power '' ''It was right here in this Great Hall '' ''Where he stood this final hour '' ''But there are those who still support him, '' ''Impossible though it seems, '' ''We need to work together '' ''Before the halls are filled with screams '' ''Let’s overthrow this tyranny '' ''So equality shall prevail '' ''We need a plan unstoppable '' ''In every detail '' ''Gryffindor for bravery '' ''And courage as well '' ''Hufflepuff for hard work '' ''And companionship they do tell '' ''Ravenclaw for wisdom '' ''Overflowing in their brains '' ''Slytherin for cunning '' ''Sneaking people from their chains '' ''We need to work together '' ''Before it is too late '' ''Let us put aside our problems '' ''To overcome our fate '' The entire Great Hall was silent. As far as I knew, the Sorting Hat hadn’t delivered a warning in the last quarter of a century. For it to do so now was kind of…well, spooky. I didn’t have time to dwell on it, because the Sorting had begun. “Adams, Mariella!” A nervous black-haired girl sat and allowed the Sorting Hat to be pulled over her eyes. The second it touched her head… “HUFFLEPUFF!” There was much applauding from the table next to mine as Mariella went to sit beside Rihanna. “Benson, Katie-Lisa!” A Chinese girl with an assortment of brightly colored bracelets sat down. After a moment’s hesitation…”SLYTHERIN!” The table on the other side of ours exploded into cheers. “Berg, Lillian!” A brown-haired girl was sorted into Gryffindor. The Creevey triplets, Xavier, Leslie, and Isabel, were sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw respectively. After that, I kind of lost focus. I was too busy thinking about the Sorting Hat’s song. It was hard to get to sleep that night. The Sorting Hat’s song kept creeping, uninvited, into my head. ''“There are those who still support him…” Could some of those supporters be right here at Hogwarts? Who were they? “We need to work together…” Gryffindor and Slytherin working together? Sorry, I couldn’t see it happen, except for with Albus. He would definitely work together with his sister and cousins…I hoped. ''“Let us put aside our problems to overcome our fate…” ''Could that mean that this was destined to happen and that there was no escape from it? I couldn’t stop worrying. Finally, near midnight, I told the little voice in my head to SHUT UP. When I closed my eyes again, I drifted to sleep, but my dreams were troubling, filled with screams and green light and strange half-smiles… Category:Blog posts